1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate with a decorative material, a transfer material for forming a decorative layer, a touch panel, and an information display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic device such as a mobile phone, a car navigation system, a personal computer, a ticket vending machine, and a banking terminal, recently, a touch panel type input device has been disposed on the surface of a liquid crystal device or the like. A finger, a touch pen, or the like is brought into contact with a portion in which an instruction image is displayed while referring to the instruction image displayed on an image display region of the liquid crystal device, and thus, information corresponding to the instruction image is input.
Such an input device (a touch panel) includes a resistive film type input device, a capacitance type input device, and the like. The capacitance type input device has an advantage in which a light transmissive conductive film may be simply formed on one substrate. In addition, the capacitance type input device has an advantage in which a light transmissive conductive film may be formed on one substrate. In a capacitance type touch panel of a cover glass integrated type (one glass solution: OGS) touch panel, a front plate is integrated with a capacitance type input device, and thus, a reduction in a thickness and a weight can be attained.
Such a capacitance type input device is decorated to make a drawing circuit or the like of a display device invisible to a user and to make the visual quality excellent by forming a decorative material into the shape of a frame surrounding an information display portion (also referred to as an image display portion and a light transmissive region) which is in contact with a finger, a touch pen, or the like. A white decorative material is required as a decorative material for performing such decoration from the viewpoint of design or visual quality. In addition, the drawing circuit or the like of the display device may be seen by the user through with only the white decorative material. Therefore, in order to make the drawing circuit or the like invisible, a black decorative material (also referred to as a light shielding layer) or a decorative material colored with other colors is required to be used.
When a colored decorative material such as a white decorative material is manufactured, in general, a method using a pigment dispersion liquid is known. In order to increase the dispersibility of the pigment, a polymer compound may be added to the pigment dispersion liquid as a pigment dispersant.
In addition, in JP2014-24316A, a transfer film including a temporary support and a colored layer is disclosed, in which the colored layer contains at least (A) white inorganic pigment and (B) silicone-based resin.